Angels
by DaughteroftheRedKing
Summary: AU. Flynn was the perfect student, while Yuri was the slacker. But when the two meet and start discovering what it's like to truly have friends, how will their lives change? (Weirdest fic I've ever written) (Rated T for violence and maybe language?)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, my lovely little readers! It's been a while since I posted, but I haven't been slacking off for once; I've been constantly writing, and I am completely tired by it. I just wanted to get these out before or on Christmas, so you guys know I'm not dead :3**

**Anyway, another ToV multi-chap! I'm guessing...11 chapters? They seem to be coming up a lot...But meh. For this one, we've have another highschool AU setting. It's not one of my favourites, I must admit, but I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia. It is the property of Namco Bandai.**

* * *

Flynn Scifo was one of the only students in the whole school with an absolutely perfect record. He was a straight A* Grade student, with perfect attendance.

His polar opposite in the school was Yuri Lowell; somehow able to attain extremely low grades, almost zero attendance, and yet still somehow be allowed to remain in the school. The amount of times he'd had Lowell visit the School Council because of something he'd done wrong was too many to count, and Flynn didn't even bother trying to remember anymore.

There were a lot of rumours considering Lowell. That he was from a problem home, that he did or dealt drugs, that he smoked and was an alcoholic. The only one which Flynn had seen any evidence of was that Lowell fought constantly, and came to school covered in bruises and cuts.

Flynn remembered a time, just after Lowell had transferred to the school, when he used to submit complaints, however. Saying that students were picking on him and fighting him, rather than him starting the fights. The students never admitted, however, and every single time it fell through. Eventually, Lowell stopped submitting the complaints.

Now he had a fearsome reputation of one of the most violent people in school. People feared him, and he seemed pleased about that, yet the few times Flynn had seen him alone he seemed...lonely, almost.

* * *

Flynn was heading home late one afternoon, having had to do quite a bit of paperwork to complete before he left. He was used to not having anyone but the cleaners in the school by the time he left.

He was walking by towards the lockers when he heard the sound of fighting. Pausing, he turned and frowned before heading towards the ruckus. He could at least try and stop what he was aware of.

He pushed the door to the back of the sports hall open, frown set in place, before stopping in surprise. The amount of boys was a little surprising, along with several girls cheering along the sidelines. In the centre of the mess was Lowell, panting heavily and covered in his own blood.

"Come on! You think you're so tough, huh?!" shouted one of the boys before punching him. Lowell blocked it easily and retaliated, sending the boy stumbling back, before someone jumped at him from behind. He gave a cry of frustration, reaching behind him to grab them, and managed to grip their shirt.

He used his body to send the boy flying over him, hitting the floor heavily. Then another blow came at him, hitting him on the side of the head.

Lowell staggered, lifting his arms in an attempt to protect himself, then someone punched him in the guts and he doubled over, hacking. Immediately another person elbowed him in the neck, and he hit the floor, gasping for breath.

Another boy came forward, kicking him in the side and sending him rolling back. Several more students crowded round, kicking him brutally.

Flynn stepped forward to intervene before watching in surprise as Lowell lifted himself, jumping up and throwing the students around him back, crashing into each other. He was panting, blood running down his body, but his dark eyes glowed with anger.

"Run!" shouted one of the students and the rest scattered, rushing off down the back of the gym building and laughing as they went.

Lowell stood there for a moment, body shaking, before he fell to his knees, panting heavily. His eyes closed and he went falling forward.

Flynn jumped forward, catching him before he could hit the floor.

"Hey, are you okay? Lowell!" he called.

He didn't reply, out cold, and Flynn bit his lip before lifting him up. Having access to all student files, he knew where Lowell lived, but it was going to be a long trip...Still, he could handle himself.

He started out of the school, Lowell unconcious on his back, and wondered why he'd had such strange luck to run into this situation - good or bad.

* * *

Yuri came to slowly, feeling the pain rushing over his body. He winced, curling in on himself, before noticing the soft texture above and below him. Opening his eyes, he blinked as he caught sight of his bed.

Sitting up quickly, he gave a brief gasp of pain before looking around. This was definitely his apartment...but how did he get here? Last he remembered, he was at the school...

"Oh, are you awake now?"

Yuri turned, staring as he saw the Student Council President. What was his name...Flynn Scifo? What was Scifo doing here?

"Yeah...How did I get back?"

"I carried you," Scifo replied calmly.

Yuri blinked, then frowned. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean, why? You were injured. I was hardly going to leave you there."

So many times he'd heard that excuse. So many times people had tried to get close to him by saying something like that, then turned on him. He scowled.

"Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. _Get out_. I don't have time for pretty words."

Scifo raised an eyebrow. "That's rather ungrateful of you. I even tended to your wounds and bandaged them."

"Thank you for your kindness. _Now get out._"

Scifo shrugged. "Fine. But, Lowell...I will be keeping an eye on you from now on," he said seriously before heading out of the door.

Yuri waited until he heard the front door close, before sighing and pulling his knees to his chest.

...He hated relying on other people. But those guys seemed to find it funny to gang up on him and beat him up...One day, he'd wind up dead. He knew that.

But it wasn't like he could do anything about it. He had no parents, and he was living here because of the council. It'd take months for them to even agree to letting him move, and even then it wasn't guaranteed that they would let him. The school didn't take him seriously, and he couldn't prove it to the cops because all these kids had parents who would stick up for them.

He had nothing. And that meant that he couldn't do anything.

Yuri sighed, standing up. He better wash his uniform...That would probably end up taking half the night, he thought wryly. As he walked over to the sink, he blinked. Lying neatly in a pile, washed, dried and folded, was his uniform. Clean.

...That Scifo guy was acting a little different than the normal guys.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little setting starter. So yes, poor old Yuri. Oh well, I'm sure things'll be better soon! *thumbs up***

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so this one is a little weird, and the choice for the title is also quickly revealed, but meh. I don't particularly like it until a certain point (it was gonna be a private fic, but then I decided to make it public, so meh)**

* * *

It was drawing to the end of the school day, and Yuri felt nerves run through his body. He always tried to get out of the school before those guys could drag him behind the school...but so far, he'd been unsuccessful. Hopefully, he'd manage it today.

The bell rang and Yuri shot out of his seat, rushing through the halls. He never went to his locker, not trusting anyone enough not to break in there and steal his stuff, so kept it all on him through the day. He hurried for the school exit, then came to a jarring halt as a hand grabbed his shoulder, gripping it tight enough that it hurt.

He winced, then made his expression neutral, looking back.

"Oh, Tyler. Good to see you. I was wondering where you guys were. Want to get a beating today too?" he asked coolly.

"Yeah, Lowell. I was looking forward to it," Tyler replied with a smirk, grinning at the others in the group. Yuri hid the brief fear that flickered across his face, putting on an uncaring attitude.

"Good, I get to beat you guys to a pulp today, too," he said cockily, smirking.

"I don't think so, Lowell," replied one of the other students.

'If there's anyone out there...please, please, I don't want this again...If there are any angels or gods or anything..'

"Oi, Lowell! Didn't you get my notice? I need to see you up in the council room!"

The group turned, spotting Scifo standing at the hallway. He was tapping his foot impatiently. Glancing around at the others, he frowned.

"No friends allowed. Get back home already," he snapped.

The group hesitated then walked off, grumbling but not willing to pick a fight with the student with the most influence in the entire school.

Yuri eyed Scifo hesitantly. What was he getting told off for now?

"So? What did you want?" he asked.

Scifo glanced at him, then checked through his file. Then he blinked in surprise. "Oh...That isn't your name. I apologise. Why don't you just head home for the evening?"

Yuri gazed at him in surprise, then looked away. "Sure, whatever. See ya, pretty boy," he said, waving a hand as he sauntered off. But inside, relief filled him.

Even if it was only for one afternoon, Scifo had gotten him out of a beating.

* * *

Flynn was keeping Lowell under a constant observation, just as he had promised. During most of the day, he acted uncaring, but when the last lesson came around, he got fidgety. He'd bolt from the classroom and head for the doors, but he'd always be caught by the bullies.

Flynn managed to get him out of several beatings, just by holding him up and talking to him about something trivial. It was enough to send the bullies on their way, and then Flynn would release Lowell.

Some days, Lowell just didn't come school, though this could either mean he was trying to avoid a beating, or he was nursing injuries. It worried Flynn that Lowell felt staying at home was better, but there wasn't much he could do.

It was one afternoon, when Lowell was in school and Flynn had no excuse to hold him up, that he saw the students leading Lowell to the back of the gym hall. He frowned as he watched them go, wondering whether to follow them, then got distracted by Cumore, one of the head of years, asking him a question.

It took a little while for him to finally sort out Cumore's problem, and he automatically stepped towards his locker, getting his things out and putting his bag in before heading for the exit. Then he remembered Lowell and turned, hurrying towards the gym.

He thrust the door open, quickly taking in the scene of Lowell restrained by three other guys while the others took turns hitting him. Then he let the door slam behind him, attracting the students' attention.

"What do you think you're doing?! Get going already!" Flynn snapped. The students immediately hurried off, dropping Lowell and leaving him behind.

Flynn rushed forward, catching Lowell before he could hit the ground once again. "You should really stop putting yourself in this situation," he murmured, thinking Lowell was unconcious.

"...Why are you here?" Lowell mumbled, and Flynn nearly dropped him in surprise. Instead he caught himself in time and just helped Lowell up.

"I know what's going on, Lowell. I want to help you."

Lowell shook his head. "..You're like everyone else...Say you're gonna help me then turn on me.."

"I won't. I promise," Flynn said.

"Yes you wi-" Lowell mumbled before collapsing. Flynn steadied him, dragging his weight up.

"Are you alright? Hey! Lowell!" he called.

"...m'fine..." Lowell said, trying to push Flynn away.

"You clearly aren't! Let me help you!"

"I said I'm fine! Go away!" Lowell snapped, pushing him away. He stumbled the opposite way before falling, hitting the ground and panting heavily.

Flynn gazed at him a moment, then sighed.

"...I'm going to help you, Lowell, whether you want me to or not," he said, lifting him up.

Lowell eyed him, then sighed. "You're so goddamn persistant..."

"Exactly. You won't win an argument against me. So, you'll let me help you?"

"...Just this once."

"Good. I'll take you back to my place. I have better things to treat your wounds with there."

"What about your parents?"

"I don't have any. Not anymore," Flynn replied.

"Huh. Makes two of us."

"Indeed. Now shut up."

* * *

Yuri wasn't sure when he passed out, but when he next woke up he was lying on the couch. His body was sore, and he hissed in pain as he shuffled slightly.

Scifo entered the room, carrying a couple of mugs of tea. He set one down on the table and took a seat on the opposite chair, sipping his drink.

"It's rather helpful that you pass out before I tend to your injuries," he said conversationally. Yuri remained where he was, eyeing Scifo warily.

Flynn sighed. Lowell looked so much like a predatory animal, looking almost ready to bolt at the first sign of danger.

"How are you feeling?" Flynn asked finally.

"...Fine. Thank you," Lowell said quietly.

"Learnt some manners since last time, I see," Flynn noted.

Lowell looked away, almost trying to bury his head into the cushions.

"...Sorry," he mumbled.

Yuri went red, unable to believe he was apologising to Scifo, of all people. He never backed down and apologised, and he couldn't understand how Scifo had that ability to completely cow him.

Finally he pushed himself up, grimacing as pain raced through his body, then started buttoning his shirt up. Scifo frowned.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going home. I don't want to bother you," Yuri replied, reaching for his jacket.

"No you're not," Scifo replied calmly. Yuri blinked before looking at him with a frown.

"What do you mean? You can't keep me here."

"I can, and I will. Your injuries need to be properly tended to, and moving around too much will only cause some of them to reopen. You have enough scars as it is."

Yuri shook his head. "I'm not staying."

"Why not? You hardly have anything to be getting on with at home." Yuri still hesitated, and Scifo frowned. "I can help you, if you let me."

Yuri stiffened, a thousand memories shooting through his mind. He stepped back slightly, then swung to Scifo.

"Just go away! Stop bugging me already!" he shouted.

Flynn blinked at the sudden change in attitude, then frowned, also standing.

"Lowell..."

"No! I'm not listening to your stupid lies!" Lowell snapped, drawing away.

'Something happened...'

Flynn realised, he raised his hands placatingly. "I'm not lying."

"Oh yeah? Then why would you want to help me? Don't you just want to look like a hero at school, saving the poor bullied boy?"

Flynn shook his head, and Lowell scowled.

"Stop-!"

"It's because you feel like me."

Lowell stopped midsentence, staring at him. Then he frowned.

"How so?"

"I just...You feel lonely. Afraid. You want...someone to be there for you, to help you, but you don't want to rely on anyone else. You're scared of being hurt, but you don't want to be alone."

Yuri took this in, then frowned.

"...Like you?"

Flynn bit his lip, glancing away. "...Yeah."

"What do you have to be afraid of? You've got the most power of every student in the school."

"So? That..just makes everyone afraid of me." His eyes darkened slightly, then he glanced up at Yuri. "...Except you."

Yuri blinked. That was...like him. Everyone was always afraid of him because of his reputation. Except for this jerk.

"...So what do you want? It's all well and good saying you feel like we're the same, but that's not the best reason," Yuri pointed out.

Flynn looked away, sighing. "...I don't know. I don't know what I was trying to do." He knew how hard it was to rid yourself of a reputation, to try and make friends despite all the adversity, and still fail just because everyone believed you were something that you're not.

The two of them were complete opposites. Yuri was a delinquent, and Flynn was a model student. There was no one more different yet alike than the two of them.

Yuri gazed at him hesitantly. He thought that Flynn was just like everyone else, but...there was something decidedly different about him.

"...Why did you want to help me so badly?" he asked finally.

Flynn shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sorry. I...won't bother you anymore."

Yuri shook his head. "You do know. Why did you want to help me so badly?" he asked again.

Flynn glanced at him in surprise. "I honestly.."

Yuri gazed at him flatly. "You do know, even if you don't realise it yet. Don't lie to yourself. What did you hope to get from helping me?"

Hope to get..? Nothing, he was just helping Lowell because it was the right thing to do...

"You're still trying to do it! You probably do it with loads of people every day! Come on, you're supposed to be smart, work it out already!"

Flynn frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's something I want as well," Yuri finally said.

To not be picked on? Not be feared? Not be...

Oh.

"...Not to be lonely?"

Yuri nodded. "Right. A friend."

Flynn frowned. What did Lowell mean, he'd helped him so he could have a friend?

"I'm not sure what you mean, Lowell. I'm perfectly fine."

"Yuri."

Flynn looked at him in confusion. Yuri shrugged.

"...Yuri...is what friends call me," he replied quietly.

Flynn processed this a minute, before realising what he meant. Yuri wanted a friend, someone who he could trust not to hurt him, as much as Flynn did. Though they were opposites, they both understood the hurt and loneliness of abandonment, even if it was due to different circumstances.

This was simply Yuri's coarse way of reaching out to Flynn.

"...Then, you can call me Flynn," Flynn said finally, extending a hand. Yuri glanced at it hesitantly, then slowly reached out, taking it. Flynn smiled.

...He wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

**A/N: So cheesy...I can't write fluff. I try ****_(oh do I try) _****but I'm just too dark to write happy stuff :/**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: These chapters are pretty long, tbh...I usually just have about 1000 words, and leave it there, but these have been over 1000 so far. Longer chapters = yay! Also; Longer chapters = finished sooner. Booooo**

* * *

Sunlight came through the crack in the curtains, landing on Yuri's face. He winced and groaned, turning over and covering his face in a pillow before falling asleep again.

Flynn stepped out of his room, brushing a hand through his blond hair. He glanced over at the sofa that Yuri was sleeping on, shrugging.

Last night had been pretty weird. Yuri finally agreed to stay the night, so Flynn cooked dinner for them both, when he would usually only make himself food. Yuri complimented him on it, though, so he guessed it wasn't too bad.

As it got later, Flynn decided the two of them should turn in for the night. He offered Yuri the bed, but Yuri declined, saying the sofa was pretty comfy.

It'd surprised Flynn a bit when Yuri pulled his clip out of his hair just how long it actually was. The purple-hued locks looked soft, shimmering in the light and showing how well cared for they were.

Then they'd both turned in for the night. Flynn had slept pretty well, actually, which was surprising. Usually he had nightmares most of the night.

He stepped into the kitchen area and started making himself breakfast, being as quiet as he could. Yuri slept through all the noise, though, and Flynn headed back into his bedroom to get changed for school.

When he finally stepped back out of his bedroom, fully refreshed, he found Yuri sitting up, rubbing at his eyes.

"I see you're finally awake," Flynn noted.

"Mmm..." Yuri replied, yawning widely. He glanced at the clock and frowned. "s'pretty early to be ready already," he noted.

"I have a bit of paperwork to tend to before lessons start. The spare key is over there, but you should really just stay here and rest today."

Yuri shook his head. "I'll just come up late. You mind if I borrow your shower?"

"Sure, go ahead," Flynn replied before heading out. Yuri stood up and walked into the bathroom, quickly stripping before stepping into the shower. He turned it on, allowing the hot water to run down his body.

He carefully washed himself off, his cuts stinging a little as the water got into them. Finally he stepped out, grabbing a spare towel and drying himself.

Slipping on his trousers, he headed back to the kitchen, searching through the cupboards for the first aid kit. Finally he found it and pulled it out, getting the cream and tending to his cuts.

It was a couple of hours later when Yuri finally left Flynn's apartment, carrying his school bag on his back. He had noticed - though Flynn probably didn't realise - that the blond didn't bother taking any lunch with him. Considering how expensive the school meals were, he doubted Flynn bought anything, so he made him a lunch. He was still a little hesitant, however.

He reached the school half way through third period, heading into the reception. The receptionist didn't even comment on him being late, just letting him enter and walk to his lesson.

He walked into the classroom, and the teacher glanced up before sighing.

"Take a seat," he said, and Yuri smirked before walking to his seat, sitting down and pushing his chair onto the back two legs. He proceeded to stare out of the window, allowing his mind to wander.

The bell eventually rang for lunch and everyone headed out. Yuri waited until everyone had left before sauntering out himself, wondering where he would find Flynn.

As luck would have it, he was just starting up the steps when Flynn came down them. The blond blinked as he caught sight of Yuri before stopping, smiling.

"I didn't think you would actually come school," he said.

Yuri shrugged. "I figured I might as well. So...do you have something to eat?"

Flynn rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "No...I generally forget to, honestly."

Yuri inwardly sighed in relief. "Yeah, I figured as much. I made you an extra lunch, if you want it."

"Oh, really? Let's head up to the roof, it's quieter up there."

Yuri nodded, the two of them starting upstairs again. They reached the door to the roof and Flynn pushed it open, Yuri stepping out after him.

"Hey, it's pretty nice up here," Yuri noted, looking around.

"I usually end up coming here at some point. It's really relaxing," Flynn explained.

"I didn't actually realise we could get on the roof," Yuri said with a shrug.

Flynn looked at him. "Well, now you do," he replied, heading over to a quiet part of it. Yuri joined him, sitting down and opening his bag. He pulled out a lunchbox, awkwardly holding it out to Flynn.

"...It might not be very good. I don't cook very often," he said.

Flynn took it, opening the lid and pulling out a sandwich. He bit into it, chewing before swallowing. Yuri glanced at him uncertainly, and he smiled, nodding.

"It's good," he said, taking another bite.

Yuri relaxed a little, then shrugged. "Well, whatever," he said, pulling out his own lunch and starting to eat.

They ate in mostly silence. It was a bit awkward between them still, neither of them sure how to act around the other. Finally Flynn finished eating, passing the lunch box back to Yuri.

"Thank you. It was very nice," he said.

Yuri shrugged. "No problem, I guess."

"I've got to head back to the council room. ...If you wait at the end of the day, we can head back together, okay?"

Yuri nodded. "...Thanks."

Flynn smiled, then stood up. "I'll see you there then," he said, heading back for the stairs. Yuri put his stuff back in his bag, standing up and stretching, heading after Flynn. The blond walked through the door, and Yuri headed after him, reaching for the door to pull it closed behind him.

It suddenly slammed shut and Yuri froze, before putting on his self-confident air.

"Tyler, nice to see you again."

"Cut it with the pleasantaries, Lowell. Getting chummy with the prez?"

"What's it matter to you?"

Tyler shrugged, before cracking his knuckles. "Just thought we should teach you why you don't have friends."

The others stepped from round the sides of the door, walking forward. Yuri hesitated, backing up a little.

"Isn't this a little dangerous? We're on top of a roof," Yuri pointed out.

"So?" said one of the others, the group walking forward.

Yuri glanced back, realising he'd just got caught in a pretty bad situation.

* * *

**A/N: So, early cut off, I realise, but the next chapter is extra extra weird and it deserves it's own chapter. *sigh* This is my least favourite part...**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! Weird chapter! And we're like, halfway through the plot!**

* * *

Flynn kicked at the door, but it didn't budge. "Yuri..." he hissed, slamming the door with his fist before rushing down the stairs, looking for another way to get up there.

In his mind, he quickly went through the map of the school, gritting his teeth as he realised there was no other way to get up there.

He ran into one of the classrooms, racing to the window and pushing it open. He looked up, trying to figure out where Yuri was. He turned, reaching up to grasp the top of the window and lift himself out. Reaching up, he grabbed another handhold, pulling himself up before lifting his other hand and getting a foothold, beginning his climb up towards the roof.

* * *

Yuri ducked another swing, jumping back. Someone kicked at him and stumbled away, somehow avoiding them. That immediately put him in the way of another person, however, and they grabbed him, pinning his arms to his side.

He struggled against them, managing to kick them in the shin and causing them to release him. He fell to his hands and knees before pushing himself away, avoiding several kicks.

He was steadily getting closer to the edge, which was a little worrying, but he couldn't get past them.

"What do you guys get from doing this?! I don't understand what I've done to you!" Yuri snapped, trying to distract them.

"You're so full of yourself, that's why. Acting so high and mighty just because you're a good fighter," replied one of the girls.

"So we're just here to teach you that you aren't as special as you think you are," a boy added.

Yuri looked at him in confusion before he was hit from the other side, stumbling back. He found himself at the edge of the roof and glanced back, looking down uncertainly. He looked back at the group.

"What are you going to do? Push me off?" he taunted.

"Yeah, why not," replied one of the students, shrugging. Yuri stared at them, then grunted as someone punched him. He blocked, retaliating, ducking to avoid a kick and blocking another swipe.

He lashed out, managing to hit a few people back, before someone caught him in his chest. He fell back, over the edge of the roof, eyes widening. For a brief moment he caught sight of a few of their frightened expressions, someone lunging for him to grab him, but they missed and he went falling.

As he began to fall, Yuri felt his body calm. He would end up going out this way...He knew he'd end up dead because of them anyway. Pity it had to happen today, though, just after he made friends with Flynn.

Flynn..

Suddenly he came to a jarring halt, gasping. He heard someone grunt above him and looked up, seeing Flynn.

"Flynn..!" he gasped.

The two of them dangled, Flynn hanging onto the school building with one hand, his other grasping Yuri's wrist. He'd lost his footing while grabbing Yuri, and he hissed as he took Yuri's weight as well as his own.

"Yuri...if you could...get through a window...that would be really helpful..!" he growled.

Yuri looked around, seeing the window below them. "It's further down!" he called up.

"Then..get a hold..of the wall!"

Yuri reached out with his free hand, trying to find a good place to grip it.

"Yuri...hurry up..."

Yuri glanced up worriedly, then looked around.

"There isn't one!" he cried.

Flynn felt his fingers slipping and grunted, trying to get a better grip. "Well find one!"

Yuri looked around, reaching out for a place to grab. He strained slightly, his fingers brushing against it.

"Yuri..I can't.."

"Just another second!" Yuri called.

Flynn gritted his teeth. "I can't..!"

Yuri glanced up at him, biting his lip. Drawing his legs underneath him, he pushed against it.

Flynn felt his fingers slip, unable to keep a grip anymore. His body jolted as Yuri leapt towards the building, hand outstretched. Yuri managed to hook his hand onto the hold, bracing himself as Flynn came to a jarring halt underneath him.

Flynn swallowed, glancing down at the ground underneath them. "Flynn! Can you reach the window?" called Yuri, looking down at him. Flynn looked around, spotting the window. He reached down, growling.

"It's just out of my reach!"

"Seriously...what's with this luck.." Yuri muttered, looking down. He noticed a ledge a little further and blinked. "Flynn! Could you drop down to that ledge?" he asked.

Flynn looked down, spotting it as well, and nodded. "Probably."

"Would you?"

Flynn hesitated, glancing back up at him, then nodded. Yuri gave a brief grin, then turned serious again.

"On three, okay? One..two..three!"

The two of them let go of each other, Flynn briefly falling. He felt his legs jar as he hit the ledge, stumbling slightly before drawing back, his back pressed against the wall. He edged his way across the ledge, reaching for the window.

There was a grunt beside him and he turned, watching Yuri wheel for a moment before he managed to regain his balance. He took a deep breath, glancing at Flynn.

"I don't want to go through this ever again," he said.

"I'll second that," Flynn said as he grabbed the window and pulled himself up. Yuri made his way across the ledge, reaching up and hefting himself in. The two of them fell to the floor, panting, their hearts thumping loudly in their chests.

"You're pretty athletic," Yuri noted as they sat there.

"Yeah, my Dad was a police officer, so he got me training when I was a lot younger. I still go, actually. I can take you with me next time if you want."

"Sure, sounds like fun."

The door was suddenly thrust open, the two boys looking up in surprise. A few teachers and several students stood at the doorway, staring at them.

The two boys blinked before Yuri pushed himself up, looking out of the window down at the ground. The students gathered on the ground cheered as they caught sight of him, and he rubbed a hand through his hair before sitting down again.

"Well, this has gotten a little out of hand," he decided.

* * *

**A/N: See what I mean? Wall climbing? Weird spinny stuff? Like, nothing in this is at all practical or realistic, and it annoys me.**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Aww, the chapters are getting short again. I'll try and extend them a little.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ToV, so leave me alone already!**

* * *

"May I enquire as to what was going through your minds when you felt climbing the school wall would be a good idea?" the Headmaster, Alexei, asked coldly.

Yuri shrugged, looking away uncaringly. Flynn shot him a flat look then decided he'd have to get them out of this situation himself.

"It wasn't exactly because we wanted to, sir. Several students have been bullying Lowell for the past year or so, and he would have died because of them today if I hadn't been attempting to get to him."

"Surely just asking for the key to the roof would have been enough? Climbing the wall seems a little drastic."

"I felt it best to not waste time looking for a teacher with the key, sir."

"You knew Lowell would fall from there, then?"

"No sir. That was luck."

Alexei nodded, then turned to Yuri. "Do you have anything to add to this, Lowell?"

"Flynn's an idiot who shouldn't have risked his stupid neck trying to get up to me," Yuri replied.

Flynn sighed in irritation. "If I felt it would be best to leave you to your own devices, I would of. As it was, I decided going after you would be safer."

"You could have died. I don't care if I die, but I don't want you dying too."

"Unfortunately for you, you don't have the ability to tell me what to do."

Yuri looked at him angrily. "How stubborn can you get?! I don't understand why you would do all this-"

"Enough. I don't want you two squabbling in my office," Alexei interrupted, sighing. He glanced at the two of them. "I'll let you both off with a warning. Lowell, you're suspended for the week."

"What?! Sir, Flynn's the one who was..."

"I am not doing this to punish you, Lowell. This was Scifo's request."

Yuri looked surprised, then glared at Flynn. The blond looked away resolutely.

"Now, the two of you are dismissed," Alexei said, waving them out. They turned, heading out of the room, Yuri still trying to fry Flynn with his gaze.

"Why did you request that?!" demanded Yuri when they were walking down the corridor.

"You need time to heal. If you could still come school, you probably would. Therefore, if you aren't allowed to come, you won't." Flynn glanced at him. "I'm going to start responsibility for this, Yuri. It was my fault that I hadn't noticed after all this time, and I'm not going to allow it to continue like this."

Yuri blinked, his anger fading suddenly. "What are you on about? This isn't your fault..."

"It is. My job is to listen to student complaints and sort out their problems. You submitted complaints, but they were mostly ignored. You had a very large problem, but nothing was done. This was my fault for not noticing."

Yuri gazed at him in surprise, then sighed. "I get stuck with the weirdest guy as my friend," he muttered, half to himself.

"Unfortunately for you, you won't be getting rid of me easily, either," Flynn added, smirking.

Yuri gave him a flat glare, then considered something. "But it's not like you can just lock me in my flat for an entire week."

"No. You're going to be locked in mine."

"What? Why? All my stuff is at my flat anyway, there's no point me suddenly moving to yours."

"That's a half formed idea at the moment, Yuri."

"What is?"

"You'll find out."

"Jeez, you really are the most annoying person in the world!" Yuri growled, rubbing his head.

Flynn smiled, before turning forward again. "Anyway, we'll head round to yours to get anything you need, then we'll go to mine. Do you want the sofa or my bed?"

Yuri sweat-dropped, wondering how Flynn was acting so naturally about this change of circumstances. "Uh, the sofa is fine..."

"Okay. I'll probably get another bed brought in eventually, but I guess it'll do for now."

"Flynn, you're acting like I'm actually moving into yours."

"Like I said, that's only a half formed idea."

Yuri frowned, eyeing him uncertainly. "Whatever you say..."

* * *

The two entered Flynn's apartment, Yuri carrying a bag with all the stuff he needed in it.

"Just put it down in the corner. You don't need anything from it right now, do you?"

"No."

Yuri slung his bag into a corner, carefully seating himself on the edge of the sofa. He gave a light hiss of pain as he slowly allowed his stiff muscles to relax, his body suddenly becoming extremely aware of the various cuts and bruises all over it.

Flynn watched him for a moment, then went over to the cupboard and pulled the First Aid kit out. Yuri glanced up as he walked over, sighing, then carefully removed his shirt so that his injuries were clearly on view.

As Flynn started tending to them, he gazed at the cuts and gashes from the day before that still hadn't fully healed, and were now bleeding again.

"You definitely need time to heal, Yuri. I know you're mad at me, but if you don't take proper care of yourself, you could wind up seriously hurt."

Yuri nodded mutely, flinching slightly as Flynn applied the antisceptic. Flynn glanced at him, before sighing.

"Just bear with me, okay? I have another reason for giving you the week off other than just letting you heal."

Yuri glanced at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I've taken the week off as well."

"What? Why? If you start missing school then you're going to fall behind..."

"I've got an acquaintance of mine to take notes for me. She's in all of my classes, so she'll collect all of the work and homework from the teachers and bring it over after school all week."

"Sounds like a bore."

Flynn shrugged. "She offered, actually. I didn't ask her to. I was just going to collect all the work next week to catch up."

"What's her name?"

"Sodia."

"Sodia? Never heard of her."

"She's the Vice President, so she'll be the one taking care of all my paperwork for the week. I wasn't entirely happy when she told me she would do that and still get all my schoolwork to me...It's a lot of work, and I don't want to burden her."

"So why'd you agree?"

"She said it wouldn't bother her. She's a very capable young woman, after all, and good at her job. She reassured me that it wouldn't be much trouble at all, so I eventually agreed."

Yuri nodded slowly, considering this. "Sounds like you've got a reliable vice."

"Indeed," Flynn murmured, putting the last of the bandages away and standing up. "Okay, all done. How do you feel?"

"Achey, but it doesn't hurt as much. Thanks."

"No problem. Oh, and just so you know, I'm going to be reporting those kids."

Yuri glanced up at him, then looked away. "There's no real point. Tyler's dad is pretty rich, so he's influential. He'll probably just bail them all out."

"I didn't mean at school. I'll be reporting to the police."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's a serious offense, and you could have actually died. It's a serious enough matter for police to get involved."

"Same problem though. Tyler's dad can probably just bribe them."

Flynn smirked. "That depends on who I report it to."

"Huh?"

"You'll see."

Yuri sighed irritatedly. "You like saying that, don't you."

"I just don't like ruining the surprise. Anyway, what do you want to eat?"

"Let me guess; microwaveable meals, right?"

Flynn shrugged apologetically. "I can't really cook..."

"Oh move over, I'll do it," Yuri said, standing up and heading into the kitchen. Flynn backed up so that Yuri had free reign, taking a seat and watching him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so we're past the main weirdness and onto the rest of the weirdness.**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Studying! Yay! (tbh I should probably be studying)**

* * *

As the week dragged on, the two of them slowly got used to basically living together. Flynn was by far the earlier riser, being ready about an hour before Yuri even woke up. During any free time, he would be doing his school work, easily working through it.

When Yuri eventually woke up, rolling over with a customary groan and wide yawn, Flynn would get the First Aid kit. Yuri would sleepily sit where he was as Flynn changed his bandages, putting antisceptic on his injuries and carefully tending to them. As such, within a few days the cuts were already healing well, a few already healed.

There was an odd sort of relief to Yuri's expression as well as he wandered around. Flynn guessed it was probably to do with the fact that he wasn't being beaten every afternoon, and that his injuries were actually healing rather than trying to not reopen as he continued to be hurt.

Sodia also kept her promise, coming round after school each day with a load full of paperwork for Flynn. He thanked her each time, asking if she was alright, but she waved his concern off, saying she was fine.

About the third day in, Flynn sprung his surprise on Yuri.

"What?" Yuri choked on his tea, staring at Flynn.

"You heard me. I'm going to tutor you."

"Why? Don't you have enough to be getting on with?"

"As I said, I'm taking responsibility for my lack of actions. You've been falling behind, so I'm going to make you catch up."

Yuri hesitated. "Do I have to? I'm fine with how I'm doing..."

"We both know it's a miracle you've still been allowed to remain in the school so long. If we don't want you kicked out, you have to pull your grades up."

Yuri frowned. "Fine. But I can do it myself."

Flynn raised an eyebrow. "The mock tests for the term are coming up next week. If you can take all of them and pull your grades up, then I'll stop tutoring you. Until then, you'll have to put up with it."

Yuri gazed at him, then gave an irritated sigh. "Fine," he muttered, watching as Flynn produced some papers and set them out on the table infront of him.

* * *

The sessions took several hours. They took regular breaks, as well as time to eat, but Yuri still felt like his brain was overloading. Flynn tried to set a slower pace for Yuri, but he was more used to taking all the information in in one go than Yuri was.

On Saturday, Yuri woke up to find Flynn slipping on his coat.

"Where'ya going?" he asked in confusion, still half asleep.

"Out. I'll be back at about six. Don't go out unless you really need to," Flynn said sternly.

Yuri gave a nod, sighing. Flynn smiled.

"And I expect you to be revising all day."

Yuri groaned, burying his head into his pillow. Flynn chuckled before heading out.

"Don't forget to eat something!" Yuri called after him as he shut the door. He curled up under his quilt, glancing over at the table where the books lay in a pile menacingly.

Groaning again, he pulled the cover over his head and fell asleep again.

* * *

Flynn entered the bar, glancing around. The woman behind the counter looked up before smiling.

"Ah, Flynn! I wasn't sure if you would be coming today...I thought you were taking the week off?"

"Well, I still need money. Especially when I have a freeloader in the flat," Flynn replied pulling off his coat and hanging it up, joining her behind the counter.

"You're such a hard worker. I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend yet."

Flynn laughed. "I'm not really looking for a relationship, Alice. Just dealing with all my work is enough. And now that I have Yuri to keep an eye on as well, having a girlfriend would just be more work."

Alice pursed her lips, giving a little smile as she started cleaning one of the glasses. "Why not a boyfriend then?"

Flynn looked at her in surprise. "Huh?"

"I'm sure you and that cute little Yuri you're always talking about would be a perfect pair," she hinted, smirking.

Flynn went red. "O-Our relationship isn't like that. I'm just looking after him, I'm not looking to make him my boyfriend or anything..."

"Pity. Well, you need to get a picture of him for me to see. I don't even know what this cutie looks like."

Flynn snorted. "If I ever get enough money for a phone, sure."

She sighed. "You should just accept a pay rise."

"It's unfair. Doing the same times but for higher pay than the others?"

"They'd understand. You have special circumstances after all."

Flynn shook his head. "It's not right."

"Well, whatever you say. But the offer still stands."

"I know. Thank you for your consideration."

* * *

When his job eventually finished at four, he headed out. Glancing around, he started down the street, towards a large building.

Entering the lobby, he walked over to the desk. The man behind it glanced up.

"Yes?"

"Good afternoon. I was wondering if I could speak to Schwann."

The man blinked in surprise, then stood up. "I'll see if he's in," he said, heading into a different room.

Flynn stood, waiting, until finally the man returned with an older man.

"Flynn! Good to see ya!" Raven said with a grin, slinging his arm around Flynn's neck.

"Should you really act like that when you're on duty?" Flynn asked, raising an eyebrow.

Raven chuckled, letting go. "So, Flynn, what did ya need?"

"I want to file a complaint."

"Oh? That's an odd request coming from you. What's it about?"

"I think it's probably been registered before. Against a boy called Tyler Macindaw, on behalf of someone called Yuri Lowell."

"Eh? Never heard it..."

"It was about a year ago sir. Mr Lowell said he was being badly beaten by Master Macindaw and a large group of his friends, but they said that it was Mr Lowell starting the fights. They pressed charges against Mr Lowell, and he was forced to withdraw his complaint," the man said.

Raven scowled. "So basically the big shot paid you lot to keep yer mouths shut and left this Lowell kid to his misery, huh?" he snapped. The man drew back slightly, looking ashamed.

"Very sorry sir. As a low-ranking officer, I couldn't go against the decisions of my superiors."

Raven rolled his eyes, then turned to Flynn. "So, what's made ya come to complain for Lowell?"

"He's been severely hurt over and over again. I've been looking after him for the last few days, but he's already covered in scars and half healing injuries. The last time they assaulted him, they pushed him off the edge of the school roof. He would have died if I hadn't been able to catch him."

"Oh yeah, Alexei said somethin' about that...Good thing you were there, kid. Anyway, I'll start an enquiry. I'll need to see this Lowell kid too though, y'know, for proof."

"That's fine. I'll tell him."

As Flynn turned to go, a hand touched his shoulder. He glanced back at Raven, who was smirking.

"You don' need ta worry, kid. I'm not like those idiots up top. I won't stop till I've sorted this out."

Flynn nodded. "I know. That's why I came to you," he replied, smiling.

* * *

Flynn entered the apartment, undoing his coat and throwing it onto a chair as he walked forward. He blinked as he saw Yuri sprawled over several textbooks, snoring. Flynn gently pulled one of them from under his arm, looking through it in surprise.

If anything, he'd done more work than he did when Flynn was with him. Quickly checking through them, he was impressed to discover that most of his answers were correct.

Flynn glanced down at Yuri, putting the book back down. "Good job," he murmured, taking a seat in one of the chairs and sitting back with a sigh, allowing his eyes to drift shut.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is a pretty normal chapter actually. I just wanted to get past all this awkward study stuff, and we'll be moving onto actual plot soon.**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Eating! (I'm running out of things to say :/)**

* * *

He woke up to his tummy grumbling. Blinking his eyes open, he slowly lifted his head off the table, glancing around. It was dark, the sun having long set, and he looked up at the clock to see what time it was.

_'Already eleven...I should probably get some food then go back to sleep,' _he decided, standing up. He carefully closed his books, blinking as he realised one of them had moved from where he had left it.

He heard a little snuffle as something shifted, and glanced towards it. Flynn sat in the chair, sleeping soundly. Yuri looked at him in surprise, wondering when he got in, then shrugged and heading over to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge, glancing in and getting out one of the small meals. Putting it in the microwave, he waited a few minutes for it to cook before it pinged. He glanced over at Flynn briefly, hoping he hadn't disturbed him, and was reassured to see him still sleeping soundly.

He ate slowly, mind wandering. Flynn had said he'd be back about six, and he was pretty sure he hadn't been sleeping too long before Flynn got back. Shrugging and pushing it out of his mind, he finished his food and carried it to the sink. Walking back to the sofa, he grabbed his cover from off the floor.

For a moment he considered, then he gave a grunt before throwing it over Flynn. He curled up on the sofa, keeping the pillows for himself, and quickly fell asleep again.

* * *

A knock at the door attracted his attention, and he nodded to the butler to answer it. The man walked over to the door, pulling it open and revealing a policeman.

"Good evening," the man said good-naturedly.

"Good evening. What brings an officer here?" Mr Macindaw asked, inviting him in.

"I have some rather important news. I'm afraid a complaint against Master Tyler Macindaw has been made earlier today."

Mr Macindaw sighed in irritation. "Again? What's it about this time?"

"It's a bit of a different circumstance actually, sir. This complaint was issued for the boy who accused your son of severely harming him a year ago."

"That idiot again? Fine. Who did he complain to? I'll just bribe them to let the complaint drop."

"It was Raven Schwann."

Mr Macindaw went still, then scowled. "Of course it would be that guy...Money won't work then.." He bit his lip, then glanced at the man still standing there. "Ah, yes. Here, for your troubles," he said, handing over a roll of cash negligently. The man nodded, still smiling, then left the room.

The butler turned to him. "Do you require anything else, sir?"

"Yes...go call Tyler. I want to talk to him about this boy."

* * *

Flynn gave a wide yawn as he woke up, looking around blearily. Rubbing his eyes, he realised he'd fallen asleep on the chair. He rolled his stiff neck, blinking as he realised he now had a cover on him.

Glancing over at Yuri, he gave a light chuckle before standing and stretching. He looked up at the clock, glad to see it wasn't too late.

"Yuri. Hey, Yuri," he said, nudging him. After a couple more tries, the raven head finally opened his eyes, glaring up at Flynn sleepily.

"What," he muttered, trying to bury into the pillows.

"Don't you want to do anything today?"

"I've done enough school work to last me a life time."

"I wasn't on about school work."

Yuri lifted his head, confused. "Huh?"

"You've been studying well all week; even yesterday, when I was out all day. So, seeing as I was able to earn a bit of extra cash, I wondered if you wanted to eat out today? As a sort of reward."

Yuri immediately sat up, looking excited. "Really? Can we?"

"Sure. Nowhere too fancy though, I'm afraid."

"That's fine," Yuri waved him off, standing up. He glanced up at the clock before pulling a face. "Can I get a shower first?"

"Sure. I'll go get changed as well. We'll head out for about ten."

* * *

The two boys wandered down the streets, Yuri looking happy to finally be getting some fresh air while Flynn browsed for a small café to eat in.

"Hey, what about that place? It looks pretty cheap," Yuri said, nudging him and pointing.

Flynn turned, catching sight of the pub and blinking before sighing. Yuri had already started across the road towards it, and he followed, scowling. Of course this would be the place Yuri chose...

"Yeah, the prices are pretty decent, actually. Want to eat here?"

"Well..."

"Good. Let's go," Yuri said with a grin, grabbing his arm and dragging him inside.

As they stepped through the door, the bell tinkled. The woman behind the counter looked up, smiling.

"Welcome! Please, take a seat...oh, Flynn? Why are you here today?"

"Ah...Morning Cathy.." Flynn said awkwardly.

Yuri looked surprised. "You two know each other?"

"Sure we do. But Flynn, you don't need to work today...What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Wait, Flynn, you work here?"

Flynn sighed as his headache grew a little, and decided to just sort the situation out before it got any more complicated. "Yes, I only work here on Saturday's though, from seven until four. Cathy, I'm not here for work. I was treating Yuri to a meal out."

"Yuri..? Oh, so this is your boyfriend?"

Flynn immediately got flustered. "He's not...We're not..."

"Hah, that'd be funny. Us, going out," snorted Yuri, before grinning at her. "Nice to meet you, miss. I'm Yuri Lowell."

"Cathy Tates, pleasure's all mine. Take a seat, I'll be over to take your orders in a minute," she said, returning the smile. Yuri nodded, heading over to an empty table and sitting down. Flynn sat across from him, sighing.

"Why didn't you want to come in here? It seems pretty nice..."

Flynn shrugged. "It's just weird to be at my work place without actually working...I start itching to help out, even though I'm not allowed to."

Yuri chuckled, then looked around. "I like it. Do you think they've got any spare places for a new employee?" he asked, grinning at Flynn's surprised expression. "I was joking."

"Pity. I'd certainly be happy if you joined," Cathy said from behind him as she walked up.

Yuri smirked. "That depends how much you'd want me for."

"How about I give you a special offer and double the amount I pay my other workers?" she suggested, glancing at Flynn slyly. He frowned, but didn't reply.

"What? Hey, that's hardly fair. They've probably been working here for ages, why give me special treatment?" Yuri replied, frowning. Cathy looked at him in surprise, then smiled.

"I was only kidding. You're a lot more like Flynn than I think you know."

Yuri looked confused, but she just shook her head before looking between the two of them. "What do you want to drink? I'll make it on the house, for how well you worked yesterday Flynn."

* * *

**A/N: There's nothing particularly plot related about the job, I just figured they'd probably have one...The only plot bit was that Macindaw bit, actually.**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ahh~! I'm stuffed!" Yuri said happily, stretching.

"Glad to hear it," Flynn replied, glancing around.

"So, what are we doing now?" asked Yuri, looking at Flynn expectantly.

The blonde hesitated, then shrugged. "I was thinking we could nip the police station."

Yuri went still, and Flynn paused, looking back at him. Yuri was frowning as he slowly took this in.

"You made a complaint?"

"Yesterday, yes."

"That explains the extra two hours...Why?"

"I don't want to leave the situation as it is. Because my dad was a police officer, I got to know quite a few other officers; a man called Raven Schwann is one of them. He's so corrupt he can't be corrupted. He never lets his cases fall through unless he really can't do anything. He won't be someone that is just bought off."

Yuri gazed at him a moment, then sighed. "I'd get mad, but you never seem to do something without a good reason. Well, except that wall climbing-"

"Can we just drop that? Anyway, he needs to see your scars as proof that you've been bullied over the last year. Do you mind?

Yuri hesitated, then slowly shook his head. "No...That's fine."

"I don't mind if you don't want to. I can just tell him that you aren't comfortable with it right now."

"My being stubborn will only make his job harder. He can see then, I don't mind."

"Including pictures?"

"If he needs them."

"Okay. We'll head over now then and see if he's in," he decided.

The two soon reached the station, heading in and walking up to the counter.

"Morning Adecor. Is Raven in?"

The man behind the counter, a rather thin, gangly man, looked up. "Mr Scifo? I'll go check," he said, standing up and walking to the back. The two boys shared a glance, then Yuri let his gaze wander around the room. After a few minutes Adecor came back. "I'm afraid Mr Schwann is out investigating at the moment. He should be back tomorrow. I'll tell him you were looking for him."

"Thank you," Flynn said, before turning and heading out. Yuri followed behind, hands behind his head.

They walked outside, Yuri sighing. "All that for nothing...Oh well. Are we coming back tomorrow?"

"Yes. If we want the case to go through, he needs the evidence as soon as possible."

Someone tapped Flynn on the shoulder, and he glanced back, seeing a muscular man wearing a black suit.

"Excuse me, are you Mr Flynn Scifo?" the man asked.

"Yes...Why? Who are you?"

"I've come on the behalf of Mr Macindaw."

The two boys immediately became defensive, taking a step back. "I see. And what does he want?" asked Flynn calmly.

The man reached into his pocket, pulling out a large wedge of notes. Flynn stared as he caught sight of them, while Yuri looked away in disgust. "He will give you this as long as you withdraw the complaint. Do you agree?"

Yuri wanted to shout that of course they didn't agree, but then, he didn't know what Flynn wanted. Ultimately, it was Flynn's decision. That much cash would certainly entitle him to not have to work so hard for a while. And it wasn't like there was anything stopping Yuri submitting a complaint himself.

Well, other than a beating.

So he stood silently, resolutely staring at the ground, teeth gritted. He didn't know what Flynn would choose, but who in their right mind would pass up that much money?

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't accept your terms."

Flynn, apparently.

Yuri looked up in surprise, gazing at the blond. Even the man seemed a little surprised.

"Mr Macindaw will only make his offer once. Are you sure you don't want to accept?"

"I'm afraid Mr Macindaw would have to offer me something much different if I was going to reconsider. And unfortunately, it's something he can never give me. Please relay that to him, along with my apologies."

The man nodded, putting the money back in his pocket. "My apologies for taking up so much of your time. Have a pleasant day," the man said, heading back to a black Sedan with tinted windows. Climbing inside, the car soon drove off, leaving the two boys on the street.

Yuri glanced over at Flynn. "Why didn't you accept?" he asked.

Flynn looked at him, then shrugged. "Like I said, he'd have to offer me something he could never give me."

Yuri tried to think of anything like that as they continued to walk. "...Your parents?"

Flynn shook his head. "There's no point wishing of the impossible."

"Then what? There's loads you could want..."

"It's okay, you don't need to guess. Just focus on the tests tomorrow."

Yuri blinked before groaning. "Ugh...I'd completely forgotten...thanks for ruining my mood."

"No problem," Flynn replied with a smirk before continuing to walk, Yuri grumbling alongside him.

* * *

"He refused the offer, sir."

Macindaw scowled, turning away. "I thought the profile said he was relying on the little income he can get to survive? Why would he refuse so much money?!" he snapped.

"He said that you would have to offer him something much different, that you unfortunately can never give him. He also apologises."

"Well that isn't good enough. Fine. If he wants to play like that, then I'm not going to pretend to be nice anymore. You know what to do, Charleston."

"Yes sir."

* * *

The next day dawned bright and clear. Yuri blinked his eyes open, yawning widely and sitting up, rubbing his neck. He'd gotten used to the uncomfortable positions he somehow managed to slip into while sleeping on the sofa, but that didn't mean his body didn't keep screaming at him when he woke up.

He paused in his actions, frowning slightly. After today, he'd be going back to his own apartment...He was healed, after all, so there wasn't really any reason to stay around Flynn's anymore. The thought upset him in a way, but he wasn't sure why. They weren't particularly close, after all; they'd only known each other about three weeks, and been friends a week.

Now there was a thought. Almost as soon as he became friends with Flynn, he started sleeping over. Odd coincidence.

Shrugging, he stood up, giving another yawn and padding over to the kitchen. He quickly made himself breakfast, taking a seat and eating.

A few minutes later, the bedroom door opened and Flynn stepped out. He glanced over at Yuri, looking surprised.

"You're up earlier than I thought you'd be," he noted.

Yuri shrugged, still not fully awake.

"Well, I'll be heading up to school now. If you come up to the Student Council at lunch, we'll head to an empty classroom to eat."

"Sure," Yuri replied, waving his hand negligently.

"And don't be late. We have exams today, remember," Flynn reminded before heading out.

Yuri groaned, faceplanting into the table. "Why do you have to keep telling me.." he muttered.

* * *

**A/N: I know how you feel, Yuri. I really do.**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I was looking at the wrong one for my chapter assumption...so with 166 kb, we're looking...(96 is twelve, so add seventy, so...) 18 or so chapters? Or 21? Somewhere around there.**

* * *

He arrived at school on time, somehow, and headed up to his first lesson. As he walked through the corridor, students whispered to each other, pointing at him as they did then quickly scurrying away whenever he looked over.

"Wonder what's got them so excited..." he murmured to himself, shrugging and continuing on his way.

"Hey, Yuri! Is it true you fell off the roof?" someone called as he was about to enter his classroom. Blinking, he turned, looking for whoever had shouted, but it was impossible to tell in the throng. Frowning then shrugging, he entered his classroom and walked over to his desk, taking a seat.

As he cast his gaze to the window, allowing his mind to wander, a hand suddenly slammed down on his desk. He gave a brief yelp, grappling with his desk so that he didn't fall back off his chair, then looked up to see who was there. A brown haired girl stood there, looking unimpressed, while another pink-haired girl hovered near the doorway.

"Look, I don't really care, but my friend wants to know. Did you fall from the roof on purpose or accident?"

"Uhh...Accident.."

"How?"

"I was pushed..."

Immediately students around him gasped before continuing to titter, and he glanced around, thoroughly confused. Of everything that had happened to him, this was the one they suddenly got interested in?

"Why'd they push you? Who did it?" called someone from the back.

"Was it someone you beat up?"

"How'd it happen?!"

"Class, don't you think that Mr Lowell's personal affairs should be _kept _personal?" the teacher, Judith, said as she entered.

The class slowly took their seats, a few looking away awkwardly.

Yuri glanced up at the girl standing infront of him. She shrugged. "I have my answers. See ya," she said, before joining the pink-haired girl and walking off.

Yuri watched them walk off, a little confused by the sudden attention he was getting.

* * *

His second period was his first mock, and as he sat down infront of his paper, he felt nerves run through him. If he didn't do well, then Flynn was going to keep forcing him to study...But if he passed, Flynn wouldn't bother him about it. So he jut needed to do well. Then again, he wasn't exactly smart...

As he opened the paper, he blinked as he caught sight of the questions. Flipping through the paper quickly, he realised that, actually, he'd done most of these with Flynn. He knew the answers.

...Huh. Maybe studying could be useful after all.

* * *

Yuri felt rather pleased with himself as he walked back through the corridors during lunch, hands behind his head. He'd actually managed to answer most of the questions. Credit to Flynn in that area, but he still didn't want the blond breathing down his neck.

He was in such a good mood, he almost didn't notice the continuous stares and whispering that followed him. It was pretty annoying, but at least he could ignore it. Still, he guessed that's what happened when someone falls off a four storey roof.

Reaching the Student Council room, he leant against the wall, hands in his pockets as he waited.

After a few minutes, the pink haired girl he saw earlier stepped out, taking his wrist. "Could you please come in a moment?" she asked, leading him in. Yuri followed, a little confused, but saw no reason to argue.

Entering the room, the girl shut the door before turning to the desk and smiling. "I'll be off now, Flynn. I promised Rita I'd have lunch with her."

"Thank you for your help, Estelle. And good work today," Flynn said with a smile, waving her off. The girl, Estelle, smiled in reply then headed out.

Yuri sauntered over, grabbing a chair and turning it backwards before sitting on it infront of Flynn's desk. "So, what's going on?" he asked.

"Apart from the fact that half the school saw us last week? A few people seem to think the reason we've been off for the week is because we were in hospital with 'life threatening injuries'. I'm not entirely sure where that one sprung up from, but it seems to be the general concensus now."

"Well, people are idiots. Let them have their moments," Yuri said, waving it off.

"Indeed. And how did your test go?"

"Pretty well, actually. I don't know if I answered anything correctly, but I answered a lot of questions at least," he said with a grin.

"Congratulations. Maybe you have some brain underneath all that hair and idiocy after all."

"Excuse me? Just because you're so smart..."

"I'm of average intelligence, Yuri. I just happen to work hard," Flynn said mildly, turning a paper and signing it.

"Really? You seem pretty smart."

"I think you'll find there are probably many in school who are much smarter than me. Rita Mordio is one such example, Sodia is another."

"Who the hell is Rita Mordio?"

"Estelle's friend. They usually hang out together. They're a little like us, in a way."

"Us? Huh?"

Flynn glanced up at him. "Reputations that are hard to overcome, and thus they find comfort in each other," he explained, giving a brief eye roll before going back to the papers.

"Ohh...I didn't think there was anyone else like that, to be honest."

"There are probably more than you realise. Anyway, that's besides the point. I'm afraid we'll have to have lunch in here; going out to eat anywhere else would only cause harrassment from the students."

"So? We can just ignore them..."

"I'd prefer to eat in peace."

Yuri looked surprised. "Are you uncomfortable with the attention? I thought you'd be used to it, being the student council prez and all."

Flynn lifted his gaze, a frown creasing his brow as he caught Yuri's gaze. The confusion in Yuri's eyes was genuine, and he suddenly realised that it was only happening to _him_.

"Yes, well, I suppose it takes a while to accomodate to this excessive attention. Maybe you are just a natural when it comes to these things," Flynn said hurriedly, quickly ducking his head back down.

Yuri blinked, then frowned, realising he'd missed something important. "Are you okay, Flynn?"

"I'm fine. A little peckish, is all."

Yuri's attention was immediately diverted, and he went into his bag, pulling out a couple of lunchboxes. He passed one over to Flynn with a grin.

"Here you go," he said. Flynn took the offered lunch, opening it and looking inside.

"Thank you," he said gratefully. Yuri shrugged, looking happy as he bit into his food.

* * *

Yuri pushed the key into his door for the first time in a week, turning and opening it. He pushed the door open, stepping into his apartment. Reaching up, he switched on the lights and slung his bag onto the sofa, closing and locking the door behind him.

He was home a lot earlier than he thought he'd be. He'd been going to wait for Flynn at the end of the day, but the blond said he had a lot of work to be doing and sent him on his way. When Yuri asked about the police, Flynn said Yuri could head over tomorrow by himself, and Flynn would write a note for Raven.

Yuri was a little confused, actually. Flynn was acting weirdly, and he was pretty sure it had something to do with whatever he had missed earlier in their conversation.

He hadn't given it much thought over the day. Busy with studying and taking mock exams, he'd been too preoccupied. But now, as he sat down in his empty apartment, he realised he was actually missing being around Flynn. The other boy had become a sort of support for him in the short while they'd known each other; he'd helped him so many times that Yuri now felt indebted to him.

And so, now that he knew something was wrong with Flynn, he wanted to help. But how could he help when he didn't even know what the problem was?

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnn! What's wrong with Flynn? Why is he acting weird? What's going to happen!? All that and more next chapter (maybe)!**

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

Flynn stumbled into his apartment. He only just managed to lock the door before he collapsed to the floor, coughing as he clutched at his side.

He wasn't sure, but it felt like one of his ribs may have been cracked...If this was what Yuri had had to go through every day for the last year, he wasn't surprised he'd gotten hesitant with people.

Flynn lay there for a while, then finally pushed himself up, limping over to the kitchen. He reached up, whimpering in pain as he jostled his injured side, and got the First Aid kit. He slowly pulled his jacket and shirt off, revealing the various bruises and cuts on his body. He began to tend to them, flinching any time he touched a particularly tender spot.

...Should he go to school tomorrow? He didn't really want to...Still, he had exams, and people saw him as a role model. If he took days off without a real reason, people might start getting suspicious. Plus, if he didn't go, they could turn on Yuri again. He didn't want to put the raven head back in that situation.

Finally finishing, he slowly lowered himself into the chair, relaxing and sighing. He couldn't tell Yuri. If he did that, he would make Flynn withdraw the complaint and fight those guys himself...That was the last thing Flynn wanted.

It was better to just keep Yuri in the dark if he wasn't already aware of the situation.

* * *

The next day, Flynn sat in the Student Council room. During free periods or times when everyone was just revising, he was allowed to come here and relax by himself. A privilege he didn't usually take advantage of, but now was an exception.

Estelle sat opposite him, looking the injuries over with a trained eye. Estelle's aunt - the person she lived with - was a doctor, so she was trained a little in more advanced first aid.

Gently probing over the injuries, she frowned worriedly. "I can't tell how bad it is, but you should get it looked at, Flynn. There's no need to stay here today, just go to the hospital and tell them what happened. Or the police."

Flynn shook his head, pulling his shirt back down. "I can't do that," he replied, turning to his paperwork.

"But Flynn, you could wind up seriously injured if you aren't careful!"

"I'll be careful. I'll fight back a little this time. But please, Estelle, don't tell anyone," Flynn begged, gazing at her. She hesitated, then sighed.

"Alright. But you should tell Yuri, at least."

"No. He's the last person who should know."

* * *

Yuri stood outside the door to the student council, blinking in surprise. He'd come at the end of the conversation, only catching Estelle asking Flynn to tell him something...It was really starting to irritate him now. What was so bad that Flynn wouldn't dare to tell him?

Sighing, he decided he could pretend he had just arrived. He reached up and knocked, waiting for Estelle to answer the door and let him in before excusing herself and leaving.

"Hey Flynn. How are you?" Yuri asked, taking a seat and grinning.

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Eh, same old. Are we having lunch here again?"

"If you don't mind."

"Yeah, sure," he said, reaching in and grabbing out the two lunchboxes. Flynn took the offered one, smiling gratefully at Yuri before starting to eat.

"So, did you do anything interesting last night?" asked Yuri conversationally.

"Not really. You?"

"Nah. Oh, hey, you said you were going to give me a note?"

"Right. Here it is," Flynn said, pulling it out of his pocket awkwardly and passing it over to Yuri.

Yuri took it, having noticed how Flynn gingerly moved around his side. He wanted to ask directly, but he was worried how Flynn would react. Deciding to try a more subtle approach, he took a bite then casually asked, "How are you feeling?"

Flynn stiffened slightly then looked up, seeming confused. "I'm fine. Why?"

Yuri shrugged, trying to think of a plausible lie. "There's been a cold going around. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't caught it. Can't have the prez being ill, after all," he teased, grinning.

"I didn't notice...Well, no, I'm fine so far. Unless you've caught it.."

"Nope. Don't worry about that," Yuri waved him off.

"I see. I must say, Yuri, you're cooking is quite delicious."

"Thanks," Yuri said, happy with the compliment. He blinked as he realised that Flynn was actually being pretty formal with him compared to how they'd been talking recently, though. "Hey, are you sure you're okay? You're talking all posh."

"Am I? Uh...Sorry. I guess I just get into a sort of persona as the President and I end up talking like it constantly."

"No worries. Seems a bit weird though."

"Well, it doesn't really matter," Flynn said with a shrug, then glanced at his watch. "You don't have any more exams for the rest of the day, do you?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so. The only one was first period."

"Why don't you go the police station now? There's no point staying if you're not going to be doing anything, anyway. Might as well spend your time doing something fruitful."

"But, um, shouldn't you come with me? I mean...How do you know that Raven guy will see me just because of some note?"

"It's sort of in the wording. Besides, it's my signature. He'll recognise it. Go ahead, it'll be fine."

Yuri nodded. "Okay...I'll go after lunch."

"Why wait around? You're finished, aren't you? May as well just head over there now."

A hurt expression flickered over his face briefly. It was almost like Flynn was trying to get rid of him...

"Uh...right. I'll...get going then," he murmured, standing up and grabbing his bag. Flynn nodded then went back to his paperwork, ignoring Yuri as he picked up his lunchbox and put it in his bag.

Yuri headed for the door, glancing back briefly at Flynn. The blond continued to ignore him, and he frowned before walking out.

* * *

Yuri soon reached the police station, walking up to the counter.

"Excuse me, I'd like to talk to Raven Schwann. I have a note from Flynn," Yuri said, passing it over.

The man glanced at it then got up, heading to the back. As the minutes dragged on, Yuri got more and more impatient. Just as he was about ready to storm to the back himself, the main door opened. He looked back, blinking as he caught sight of a dark haired man, looking a little rugged.

He grinned as he caught sight of Yuri. "Hey, nice to meetcha. What's the problem?"

"I wanted to speak to Raven Schwann...I had a note from Flynn, but the guy behind the counter already took it," Yuri explained.

"Well, here I am. Are you Yuri then?"

"Yeah.."

"Sorry, I'm afraid Mr Schwann is busy at the moment, so...Oh. Um..."

Yuri looked over at the man in confusion, while Raven frowned before striding over. He grabbed the note from Flynn from the man's grasp, shoving him to the door.

"I don't want you paid off scum trying to work with an emotionally scarred victim. Get lost!" he snapped.

_'Paid off?' _Yuri wondered as the man quickly hurried away. The meaning suddenly dawned on him and he scowled. "Are you guys all so corrupt that a little money immediately makes you incapable of doing your jobs?" he growled.

Raven turned back to him. "Not all. Believe me, no amount of money in the world can convince me ta turn my back on a client," he reassured.

Yuri gazed at him hesitantly, then nodded slowly. Flynn trusted this man...so Yuri would too.

Raven quickly read through the note. "Flynn's held up, huh? Wonder what by...Well, I guess it doesn't really matter. Anyway, Flynn said you have a few scars? I'll need to take a look at them."

"I know. I'm already fine with it."

"So long as you're sure. Let's go to a private room, no point standing out here like idiots," he said, leading Yuri away down a different corridor.

* * *

The two of them entered an empty room, Raven flicking the lights on as he entered. "Alrighty, this'll do. Just take a seat," he said, going to the blinds and closing them so that they had privacy, then locking the door. Yuri raised an eyebrow at the actions, and Raven shrugged.

"I dunno who's been paid off, so this'll at least hold 'em up. Don't worry, I only go for pretty ladies," he added with a wink.

"You're just a dirty old pervert," Yuri said, resting his chin in his palm before realising he might have been rude.

Raven laughed, however. "Yeah, maybe. Alright then, I'll need you to remove yer shirt."

"I thought you said you weren't interested?" Yuri jabbed as he pulled his shirt off. As it lifted away, Raven blinked before scowling as he saw the various scars on his body.

They littered his chest, back and arms. Raven guessed there would probably be a few on his legs too, but he wasn't going to ask him to remove his trousers.

"You got all those from that Tyler kid?"

"No...Most of them are him, but a lot are from the other kids in the group too."

"There's a gang of them? Who's in it?"

Yuri shrugged. "I only heard one kid say Tyler's name once...I'm not sure who the others are. There's loads of them, anyway, so I probably couldn't name them all."

"Alright. Stand up," Raven ordered. Yuri did so, watching as he walked round and began to look them over. Raven spotted a few healed cuts and fading bruises, and frowned. "These fresh?" he asked poking one.

Yuri nodded. "I got them when I was on the roof. But they've healed pretty well because Flynn had me under house arrest."

"You're lucky none of these got infected, kid," Raven said, looking at the scars.

"Some of them might have done. I can never really remember what each specific injury was like."

"Damn...There's some sickos out there. Alright, stand against the wall, I need to get some stuff first."

He headed out, locking the door behind him. Yuri hesitated, feeling a bit awkward standing in a room in the police station half naked and locked in. Half of him was worried Raven was just going to leave him locked in there.

His worries were abated, however, when Raven walked back in with a young boy at his side.

"You can't tell the higher ups," he was saying.

"I won't sir!"

"You can't even show them the photos."

"Yes sir!"

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright. Karol, this is Yuri Lowell. Yuri, this is Karol Capel, an intern here," Raven introduced, leading the boy in. Karol grinned as he was introduced, before staring as he caught sight of Yuri.

"Woah...Why do you have so many scars?" he gasped.

"None of your business, squirt. I just need you to take pictures," Raven said, whacking him over the head.

"Oww...yessir..." Karol mumbled, lifting the camera.

"Not right this instant."

"Oh. Sorry sir."

Raven sighed then locked the door, walking over to Yuri with Karol at his side.

"Alright. Are you okay with us taking pictures of you?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," Yuri said. He glanced quickly at Karol, smirking, before striking a pose. "Is this alright?" he asked.

Karol giggled, while Raven hid a smirk. "Get serious kid," he said, trying to retain some dignity.

Yuri shrugged, lowering his arms and standing facing them.

"Yeah, that's better. Okay, Karol, I need you to stand over here..."

* * *

**A/N: It's a good thing I went back through my documents, 'cause I only just realised I forgot to but ANs on this one...Not that it really matters, I suppose. Also, I have no idea how things work in the police, so this may be the most inaccurate thing in the universe. (So sue me :/)**

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The secret's out!**

* * *

Yuri headed back to his flat, giving a happy hum. Raven and Karol had been easy to get along with, so he was feeling in a pretty good mood. He decided he should probably tell Flynn that he'd gotten everything sorted, and changed his course, heading for his block of flats.

He reached up, buzzing Flynn's number. A moment later the door opened, and Yuri frowned. Why hadn't Flynn answered? He should have at least checked who it was before letting them in...

He headed in, walking up the stairs for Flynn's apartment. He soon reached his door, knocking and waiting for the blond to answer.

"Estelle, why did you buzz twice?" Flynn asked as he opened the door, before paling as he saw Yuri. The raven-head's gaze had immediately been drawn to the injuries on him, and his eyes narrowed.

"Flynn," he growled, raising his head.

Flynn looked away. "It's nothing," he muttered.

"Don't say that! I've already felt it, I know it isn't nothing!" Yuri snapped.

"You don't need to worry about it," Flynn said, unable to meet Yuri's gaze.

"Like hell I don't! Who did it? Was it Tyler?!"

Flynn gave a slow nod and Yuri turned suddenly, punching the railing behind him. The bar dented, and Flynn flinched before staring.

"That bastard...I don't care if he beats me up, but he's not hurting you as well," he snarled, eyes glowing with anger.

A hand suddenly touched his arm and he looked up, meeting Estelle's gaze.

"Please, just calm down for now. You can't do anything at the minute," she said gently.

Yuri bit his lip then nodded, turning back. "Oh, um, sorry about the railing," he said, looking embarrassed.

"I...It's okay. Why don't you two come in," he said, stepping aside. Estelle walked through, smiling briefly at Flynn. Yuri hesitated, obviously still wanting to be angry but also knowing it would do no good, then sighed and also went in.

Estelle was unpacking several things from her medical kit as Yuri and Flynn took a seat on the sofa next to each other. She quickly looked through them, nodding, then turned to Flynn.

"Alright, we'll start on your arms and work that way, okay?" she said, starting to clean them off.

As they sat in silence, Yuri finally spoke. "Is this what's been going on?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You've been acting weird. I didn't know what the problem was, so I didn't want to ask, but...why didn't you tell me?"

Flynn glanced away. "I didn't want you..." He trailed off, as if unable to say it.

"You what?" asked Yuri, looking up in confusion. Flynn shook his head, and Yuri frowned. "You what, Flynn?"

"The reason they've been bullying him is to try and force him to withdraw the complaint he made for you. He didn't want to tell you in case you told him to," Estelle explained calmly.

"Estelle!"

"It's hardly doing any good just being silent. There's no point hiding it now anyway."

Yuri sighed. "They're starting to play dirty...I'm surprised they even dared to do anything to you though, Flynn. You could easily have them expelled, after all."

Flynn shrugged, looking away. Yuri frowned.

"Flynn, seriously, stop doing that. Just tell me what's going on already."

Flynn hesitated, then sighed, looking at the ground. "They said that if I did anything to them, such as expelling them or getting them suspended or kicked out or anything like that...They said they knew where you lived. That they'd go after you instead."

"And you believed them?"

"How should I know if they're telling the truth or not, Yuri? How would I know if they would actually go after you, actually hurt you? For all I know, they could end up hurting you enough for you to wind up in hospital or worse!"

"Do you really think I'm that weak?"

"Of course not! But I've seen how much they can hurt you, I've seen your injuries and your scars and how dangerous they can be! I was scared at those times, Yuri. Imagine if they did that five times worse. Hurt you to the point that you couldn't move or talk or..."

"Flynn."

Flynn went quiet, looking down at the ground again. Yuri gazed at him a moment, then sighed.

"Fine. I guess it's time to teach those guys a lesson," he said.

Flynn looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Yuri shrugged. "I guess we can't really do anything directly at the moment...But Raven's already got all the evidence from me that he needs. He's guaranteed that I'll be put under constant surveillance until the trial, in case they try to hurt me. So, if you stick with me, they can't attack in case they get arrested."

"What about when we head home, though?" Flynn pointed out.

Yuri smirked. "What happened to that bed you said you were going to be bringing over?"

Flynn blinked. "Wait.."

"Yup. I'm gonna be your roommate from now on. Plus, if I give my apartment back to the council so that I don't need to pay that monthly income for it, we can split the rent here."

"You're actually serious. You're going to move in with me."

"I believe I just said that."

Estelle finished her work, snapping the box closed. "Well, if you're doing so much, why don't you also pop along to the hospital and get that rib checked out?" she suggested, smiling sweetly.

Yuri blinked then gave Flynn a withering stare. "What?"

"I'll be going now," Estelle said, heading out.

"Hey, Estelle, wait!" Flynn called, backing away from Yuri a little.

* * *

When Flynn rang up his job asking for a favour of borrowing one of the vans, it was met with unanimous agreeal. In fact, everyone took the day off to help Yuri move over to Flynn's, helping pack and unpack the few possessions Yuri had.

It was late when they had all finished, and everyone was heading back to their own homes. As Cathy, the boss, headed out, Yuri tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, Yuri? What did you need?" she asked turning back to him.

"I was wondering if I could take you up on that offer for a job? Same shift as Flynn as well, if you can."

Cathy blinked then smiled. "Sure, I don't see why not. But I hope you're a hard worker, or I'm afraid I'll have to change your shifts. A lot of people want that one."

Yuri nodded, smiling. "Thanks," he said, watching her head off before closing the door and turning with a grin. "Well, that went well. I didn't think we'd be able to get everything sorted so quickly."

"I can't believe I didn't realise how stubborn you were until now.." Flynn sighed.

"Get used to it. Once I make up my mind, I don't change it easily."

"...I feel like I just fell into a trap."

* * *

The next morning was a little confusing. Yuri didn't remember moving out, and Flynn didn't remember him moving in. The two of them stood there for a little while, looking at each other in confusion as they tried to process what was going on.

Yuri suddenly blinked. "Oh."

"Ah.." Flynn murmured, also remembering.

"I'm still mad at you," Yuri said matter-of-fact like, before heading over to the kitchen to make himself breakfast.

Flynn watched him, then shrugged and joined him.

* * *

**A/N: There's something up with my computer and it's annoying me, but whatever. Anyway, so yes, random sleepover! YAY! And the whole 'watched' bit makes no sense. DON'T JUDGE ME! (Sorry, typing this in the past - by about 3 months - and it's Christmas tomorrow so I'm hyper)**

**Review?**


End file.
